


Parents

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Monsta X Drabbles [13]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meeting the Parents, nervous minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: You knew that it was unavoidable, but it has been a while now and you knew the next step to your relationship with Minhyuk was finally introducing him to your parents. Unfortunately, Minhyuk's nerves may get in the way of leaving a good impression.





	Parents

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Minhyuk mumbles as he looks at you then at the door in front of the both of you.

“You will be fine, trust me they aren't going to question you too much, just be yourself you will be fine.”

He takes a shaky breath and nods as you knock on the door. The grip of his hand in yours grows tighter as the door opens to your parents home. 

“Y/n! You are early,” your mother smiles as she looks between you and Minhyuk. 

Sorry, mom, Minhyuk has a thing for liking to be a little early,” you say as you nudge him to say something.

He doesn’t say anything but he nods and smiles a little. 

Your mom smiles at him, “Ah, yes. You must be the well known Minhyuk we keep hearing about," she said as she opens her arms. “It's nice to finally meet you, sweetheart,” she said as she steps forward to hug him.

He lets go of your hand and hugs her back, his body relaxing a little in the warm embrace of you mom welcoming him. 

She steps back and gestures for you both to step in, leaving you two in the living room to go tell your father that both of you have arrived. 

“Minhyuk you have to talk, you can't just stay silent the whole night,” you say as you both take off your shoes and jackets. 

He sighs and frowns. “I am trying! I just keep freaking out! What if they hate my guts, what if your dad wants to shoot me with his gun, like in the movies. I can’t handle having someone wave a gun in my face..” he starts rambling about how he is going to get shot.

You sigh and place your hands on both of his arms and get on your tiptoes and kiss him to shut him up. He stops and closes his eyes and wraps his arms around your waist, pressing you closer to him.

“Ahem.” 

Minhyuk’s eyes open and he pushes you away and lets go of you and look at the floor sheepishly.

You roll your eyes and turn around to see your father and mother standing there, your father has look on his face that looks very unamused. “Dad, this is Minhyuk,” you say after a long awkward pause.

“I am aware.” He says as he crosses his arm and looks between you and Minhyuk before he smiles and laughs. "I was just seeing what he would do."

You smirk and nudge Minhyuk who is still looking at the ground, too scared to look up.

He glances up and sees your father walking toward the both of you and reach out his hand. “It's great to finally meet you, I have heard you have treated our daughter like the angel she is. I am impressed.”

Minhyuk smiles a little “Thank you, sir, she is very special to me. I want to give her the world,” he says shyly.

Never in your life did you ever think you would see the shy side of your Boyfriend of 3 years, even when you met him he was loud, hyper and talkative. But yet here you were in front of your parents and he is acting like a completely different person. 

You Father and Minhyuk walk over to the sofa and start talking as you follow your mom into the kitchen to help her finish dinner. 

“He is a keeper. I can just see it,” your mom says as she washes her hands.

“I know mom, why do you think I have been dating him for so long. I just wish he would loosen up, usually, he is much more talkative and hyper then he is. He is really nervous.”

She laughs, “I could tell, poor boy looked like he was about to get shot when your father interrupted you both.”

You both laugh as you start talking about school and work, waiting for dinner to finish.

* * *

After dinner, you all started to say your goodbyes, Minhyuk and your dad deep in conversation about Minhyuk's line of work. The shyness from before completely gone as he talked casually to both your parents, saying his goodbyes to both of them.

You hugged your dad and he whispered in your ear, “You did good, he did well. I approve.” Causing you to smile and step back.

“Thank you, he was very worried you would shoot him,” you both started to laugh and look over at Minhyuk who was hugging your mom. A confused look crossing his face as you both looked at him laughing. 

Walking back to the car he let out a deep breath that he had probably been holding for the whole night. “Ah, that went well.”

You chuckle as you get into the car. “And here you thought you were going to get shot.”

He shrugged, “Well you never know! Your mom was really sweet and your dad and I have more in common than I thought we would.”

“Speaking of my father..,” you said as you buckled your seatbelt, the pause making Minhyuk stop in his tracks looking at your worried.

“What, did he not like me?” he blurted out as he tried to read your face. 

You chuckle. “No! He loved you, babe he thought you were a keeper, they both told me that honestly. So, I don't have to get rid of you,” you nudged him and winked at him as he smiled widely.

“I wouldn't let you even if they didn’t,” he said as he leaned over and kissed your lips sweetly.

“Good,” you say, smiling into the kiss.


End file.
